martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Su Rou
Pre Novel (Background) "Not only was Su Rou The “Rou” (from [[Su Rou]) means gentle]Chapter 0016 body attractive, her appearance was also extremely lovely. With round eyes, red lips, and an oval face, it was just like a fox face. She was a top-class character. She entered the Azure Dragon School at the age of 10, entered the inner court at the age of 12, and became a core disciple at the age of 15."Chapter 0002 Su Rou is the eldest daughter of the Su Family. She joined the Azure Dragon School with her young Sister, Su Mei, in order to discover one of the four entries to the Emperor Tomb despite being able to join one of the numerous first-rate schools. She is a former member of the Wings Alliance, and an inner court elder. Even if she was in the profound realm at that time she didn't join the core court of the Azure Dragon School as an elder because she wanted to find someone from the new students with Spirit Power to help her achieve her and her sister's goal. Novel Volume 1 - Battle of Dignity Inner Court Disciple Exam Su Rou was left with a deep good impression of Chu Feng after he finished first in the Inner Disciple Exam. In the novel, Su Rou lost her virginity to Chu Feng due to her father's greed, he poisoned both Chu Feng and Su Rou, in order to bring Chu Feng to his side and marrying him to his elder daughter since the youngest, Su Mei, has already a fiancée, the head of the strongest family in Vermilion Bird City that has Su Family as a ruler. Volume 2 - Sweeping Through the Nine Provinces After the Monstrous Monkey King merged the sealed Ice Pearl in her body and the Fire Pearl in her sister's body, they woke up with 2nd Heaven Realm Cultivation. Volume 3 - Eastern Sea Region Monstrous Monkey King helps suppress the Ice Pearl and as the result, the Ice Pearl is merged with her. After the pearl is merged, she end up benefiting from the Ice Pearl and wake up with the cultivation of 2nd Rank Heaven Realm. After waking up, Su Rou decided to go with Jiang Wushang, Chu Feng, Zhang Tianyi in the Eastern Sea Region and enter Four Seas Academy and help Chu Feng to rescue Chu Feng's 3rd fiancée Zi Ling. And later on became a disciple of one of the Divine Instructor. Volume 5 - The Battle of the Overlord Domain Su Rou appears again in the Holy Land of Martialism in the Immortal Island together with Zi Ling. Mortal body captured from Immortal Yue. Martial Artist Cultivation World Spiritist Cultivation References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Royal Cloak Category:Su Family Category:Four Seas Academy Category:Vermilion Bird City Category:Azure Dragon School Category:World Spiritists Category:Nine Provinces Continent Category:Azure Province Category:Eastern Sea Region Category:Holy Land of Martialism Category:Overlord Domain Category:Ancestral Martial Lower Realm Category:Half Martial Ancestor Category:Wings Alliance Category:Alive Category:Immortal Island Category:Harem